Rent A Data
by Reoato
Summary: It The smae thing as the last Rent a data 1-800-rentadata thing ok? You date every or even amina person!
1. Default Chapter

******** Hi, I am sorry but I do not own even thing that haves Anime in it but my own story but that is an other thing. This is for the people in my guild to have fun having a date. Please do not get mad but I would like help sometime here and there! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zoids, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball, and others too! OR a game boy I wish I did or the game Harvest moon! ********  
April- Hi there the rule are the same as the last Rent the date thing but if your new at this I tell you!  
  
Seto- Oh joy one more night of this!  
  
Yami- Well let duel that way we don't have to listen to her!  
  
Reoato- I duel you guys! *evil smile*  
  
Seto & Yami- NO THANKS!  
  
Reoato- Fine I watch!  
  
April- V_V() Well there no SX or rated R stuff here so remember ok? You need to put down name you what to go by and what person you what to date! If you can you put down what you what to do and tell me if you what a kiss or a hug by them! Or her! These can be even anime people but please tell me what show they off from! ^_^ Thanks again! Oh where to put this all? In you reviews! Oh course! ^_^  
  
Yami- Ha! I win again!  
  
Seto- What unfair!  
  
Reoato- No he did win again! *nods* Are you done April?  
  
April- Yes evil me!  
  
Reoato- Ok by people! *waves good bye*  
  
April- Yeah bye! ^_^ 


	2. Well no the first but the begin of the n...

******** Hi, I am sorry but I do not own even thing that haves Anime in it but my own story but that is an other thing. This is for the people in my guild to have fun having a date. Please do not get mad but I would like help sometime here and there! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zoids, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball, and others too! OR a game boy I wish I did or the game Harvest moon! ********  
  
Reoato- Hey I found a flashlight! *Hit a chair and falls over*  
  
April- *sigh* Next time stick with the monster then lighting!  
  
Reoato- Fine! *Getting up*  
  
April- Welcome to dating place where you choose who you what to date!  
  
Every Yu-Gi-Oh person in the house- GETS US OUT OF THIS PLACE!  
  
April- Ok lets start!  
  
************************************ Starting ************************************  
  
Mai- *still in the dark* Ok someone tell me why is April here?  
  
Joey- Well its like this she made this dating thing and we are stuck doing this!  
  
Mai- No wonder! I thought I smelled ms perfect around here!  
  
April- Aww come one Mai it was a long time!  
  
Reoato- *sigh* Mai you date?  
  
Mai- Fine I tell then leave!  
  
Joey- Thank you! *Gets hit by Mai*  
  
Mai- Well it started at a nice shopping trip to get some nice cool card for him! He wanted to battle me but I told him that he got to have some rare cards in his deck!  
  
Reoato- Well who won?  
  
Mai- I'm showing the pictures!  
  
Reoato- The lights are still out you know!  
  
Mai- Oh right!  
  
April- *see a light coming from the upstairs room and she walks up there* Got you!  
  
Seto- No it my! Back off! *Gets knock down*  
  
April- Lets see! *Blinks and runs down stairs and look out the window* Oh no!  
  
Everyone- What is it?  
  
Johanna Gen's Sister and her army of Rogue Evil Inu-Yasha Fan girls- Go Kill Reoato and April!!!!!!!!! *They rush in*  
  
April- Here takes him! *Push Seto to them* HAVE A GOOD TIME SETO! *Waves goodbye as the grab Seto Kaiba out the house*  
  
Reoato- Who was him? I could not see in the dark!  
  
April- Well gets say it's a good thing! *Lights came on*  
  
Yami & Yugi- We fixes the lights!  
  
April- *Looks at the laptop* Yugi you got two dates and your fooling around?  
  
Yugi- *blinks* Ok? *Looks at the laptop* Ok I'm going to LimaBeansAreSoYummy house ok? *Leaves with out looking back*  
  
Yami- SO Reoato what wrong with April?  
  
Reoato- I don't know but you got two dates to so better get going to Yami- Tenshi!  
  
Yami- Ok! *Leave and thinking*  
  
Reoato- April what's up with you?  
  
Mai- I tell you Reoato! It started before you was her evil side when you guys were whole!  
  
April- Stop Mai I told you to never tell that story!  
  
Mai- I'm sorry! Then I'm leaving! *Walks out and slams the door and the welcome sigh falls off*  
  
Reoato- Hey no Mai come back!  
  
April- Let her leave she was no dates! *Walks up stairs*  
  
Joey- Ok what was that?  
  
Duke- I don't know but I want to find out!  
  
Reoato- Well *looks at the paper* What? Ok? Does someone have Tenchi number?  
  
Tristan- Well I do but don't tell even one ok? *Hands the number to Reoato*  
  
Reoato- *calls up Tenchi* Hi Tenchi its! *Tenchi hangs up* Oh great! V_V  
  
Duke- Wait I think you had bad past with him?  
  
Reoato- You think? So what if I blow up his house more then once!  
  
Tristan- Here I try! *Calls up* Tenchi wait its me Tristan! Yeah me! Sorry if I did but you got to get to... What you won't why? .... Yeah she told us that.... Oh Well your don't have to be here but you have a date with.. What you will good thanks! Who? Well  
  
Reoato- Ryouko!  
  
Tristan- Well it's Ryouko... Yeah I know what it sounds like but make it a good date and come back here ok? Good-bye! *Hangs up*  
  
Reoato- *looks at the list again* Aww man not him! *Grabs April's phone book*  
  
Tristan- Who you're calling now?  
  
Reoato- Inuyasha *the phone rings* Hi Inuyasha..... Yeah it has been a long time! *Blinks and think* Are you at that girls house? ..... Yeah I thought so well forget it! You got a date with.... No no me but......Shut up and listen to me! You got a date with Merry... No not in Merry Christmas but in her name so get down there and come back here after your date ok? Bye! *Hangs up*  
  
Everyone but Reoato- *blinks*  
  
Reoato- Stop staring ok?  
  
Everyone but Reoato- *nods*  
  
Reoato- Ok there is a couple of more dates left ok? Ryou and Yami Bakura double date with Aj and Lady Yami! So get going!  
  
Ryou & Yami Bakura- Ok! See ya! *Leaves*  
  
Reoato- That's all! *Looks for the jawbreakers* That thief! He took my Jawbreakers!  
  
Everyone but Reoato- *hides*  
  
April- *comes down and the roof came down* Oh great my luck! *Sigh* Ok lets rebuild this home you people! *Claps a couple of times*  
  
Everyone- Yes mam! *Pulls out hammers and nails*  
  
******************************************* End *******************************************  
  
April- Yes I know that was short but I need your help! Can you e-mail or review saying yes or no to this!  
  
Reoato- No No No!!!!!!  
  
April -Not you Reoato!  
  
Reoato- Not that but that! *Pointed to Tristan, Duke, and Joey trying to put the roof up*  
  
April- I had better make this quick! Ok Ahh, well if you what a whole chapter about your date in all details tell me I don't care how but do! Go to my name up above And one more thing if this happens that means the best review gets a date note like this going one when more then 5 to 6 dates go on ok?  
  
Joey- Watch out for!  
  
Reoato- What that?  
  
April- Oh no not that! I thought I put that in the trash!  
  
Duke-watch out for the Yellow thing!  
  
Yellow thing- Gop Gop Gorrrrr  
  
PS. I'm sorry if the Last Rent a Date was gone but now its back up! ^_^ 


	3. Number 3 Fix and done!

******** Hi, I am sorry but I do not own even thing that haves Anime in it but my own story but that is an other thing. This is for the people in my guild to have fun having a date. Please do not get mad but I would like help sometime here and there! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zoids, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball, and others too! OR a game boy I wish I did or the game Harvest moon! ********  
  
April- *reads letter* YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Reoato- *yawns* What's going on?  
  
April- Well after all the work we did fixing the house I found my homework from this year! *Smiles*  
  
Reoato- *looks at the dating list* Oh Seto did you have fun?  
  
Seto- *stares* I think it was better after the Johanna Gen's Sister and her army of Rogue Evil Inu-Yasha Fan girls drop me off! *Sigh* I never saw that mini girl mad at you before!  
  
Reoato- Then you never seen her mom! *Gets puts down*  
  
April- Shut up Reoato!  
  
Reoato- MAKE ME! *Dust cloud as they fight*  
  
Yugi- *picks up the list* Well my date was fine with the animal talking movie it think it was?  
  
Yami- Well I did not care about my movie I was more interns where she got her cards!  
  
Tenchi- Well my date was fine better then you blowing up my house now can I leave?  
  
Reoato- *blushes and put her head on his arm* Why? You kn....  
  
Tenchi- *runs out the door* Sorry April but its Reoato here and I got 6 ladies back at the house I hope they did not mess with the house again! *Shuts the door*  
  
Reoato- Lucky girls! V_V ()  
  
Inuyasha- I don't like be play with! *he talking to Joey* YES THESE ARE MY EARS!  
  
Joey- Ok! *Laughs* Ok kitty~! *Get hit be Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha- I don't get it Reoato why do you stay here with those freaks!  
  
April- She gets paid for it that's why!  
  
Reoato- Yep! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha- For my last date she keeps on playing with my ears!  
  
April- Well they are cute!  
  
Inuyasha- I'm a warrior not a..  
  
Joey- Kitty cat? *Gets hit again* Hey !!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- if you need me gets call! *Leaves*  
  
Reoato- Thank you!  
  
Ryou and Yami Bakura- Well with all are fun we make there dates look small!  
  
Ryou- Oh like you kiss?  
  
Bakura- Hey shut up!  
  
Ryou- Why? *Looks beside him* Uhm.. Hi Reoato?  
  
Reoato- I WANT MY JAWBREAKERS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ryou start to run*  
  
April- *laughs as she look at the paper* Ok First on are Rent the date thing is dates!  
  
Everyone- *gowns*  
  
April- Uhm... Well Reoato you call him up!  
  
Reoato- *stop running and looks at the paper* Aww why me?  
  
April- Well your both evil!  
  
Reoato- Oh great! *Picks up the phone and call up someone* Hi its Reoato!.... ^_^() Yeah hi Hiei!.....Why I'm I calling? Well its April's rent a date thing and *gets hit by April* .....You have a date! ........ ^_^() () () Hey Hey Hey ! That it easy Hiei its only one! *Thinking to her self* (Maybe if no one else gets him!) So will you do it? ...... I won't wait that long and its Bree......Ok thanks! Oh come back to my place and tell us what happen! *His side of the phone hides up* Oh fine don't say bye! *Puts it down* You get the next call ok?  
  
April- *laughs* Ok Ok! *Looks at the list* Well your right I do have this one! *Reoato looks over*  
  
Reoato- Unfair!  
  
April- *calling up* Hi its April from..... Are you there? *Blinks and sigh* Well you got a date! ...Yes a date with Aisha! Well you can stay here after the date but I don't think you get a lot of quite here! *Laughs* Well see ya! *Hangs up* Boy he is a quite one!  
  
Yugi- *blinks* Gosh you guys know the strangest people!  
  
Seto- *looks at Yugi and sigh* Well look how talking!  
  
Yugi- *stares at Seto* .....  
  
April- Ryou you got Tball!  
  
Ryou- What?! I thought she like Yami? *getting push out the door by Reoato*  
  
Reoato- Not no more~! *shuts the door*  
  
Yami- Thank you~!  
  
Duke- SHHHHHHHHHHHH I all most bet this game! *still playing on the gameboy*  
  
April- *gets mad reading the paper* Seto you got a date with Sagoshi! If happens to you I get her!  
  
Reoato- *stares* Cool down April!  
  
Seto- Ok ok! ... You gets said you care about me? *get pushed out the door by Yami & Yugi*  
  
Yugi & Yami- Bye! *both look at his labtop*  
  
April- *blushed* well yes I did! ... *looks up and see he gone* ????????  
  
Tristen- Wow I thought you never cared about me in that way!  
  
April- *gets mad and throws a punch right in to his face* Shut up boy!  
  
Tirsten- Why .. try with .... girls? *falls down*  
  
************************************* End *************************************  
  
April- Hey I fisinh this time! No house falling down but the best thing is I punch him out! *laughs*  
  
Reoato- That's why we don't mess with her!  
  
Everyone- *nods*  
  
April- Hey I'm the ..... Ok please write you dates and please if you can write where you what to go? If you what to sent items please do so! If you what a kiss or a hug from them please say so or I won't know what to do! If you what to come up here and get you date please write it that it say so!  
  
Reoato- Thanks for your time! *evil laughs and lighting knock the power out again* He He He?  
  
Everyone- *Stares at Reoato* REOATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
